Environments
The Environments of Lost Castle There are five main areas that the player travels through in Lost Castle. These areas are the Tower of Goblins, Bramble Courtyard, The Secret Path, Skull Dungeon, and The Main Tower. Each area houses unique enemies, bosses, breakable objects, and traps. There will be separate sections for the enemies and bosses, so this section will focus on breakable objects, traps, treasure chests, special rooms, and the various NPCs you may encounter. Navigation Home Items * Single Use * Permanent * Weapons ** Skills * Armor Upgrades * Top Path * Middle Path * Bottom Path Gameplay * Co-op * Seasonal Changes * Second Playthrough * Third Playthrough * Nightmare Mode * Achievements Breakable Objects Breakable objects are littered throughout the five areas in Lost Castle. They can block you when you're trying to maneuver away from enemies, but they can also block enemies that are trying to chase you down. Whether you choose to break them before or after the room is cleared of enemies, they are definitely worth breaking as they can often drop coins or food items. Wooden Mug Located in the Tower of Goblins. Barrel Located in the Tower of Goblins, The Main Tower Wooden Barricade Located in the Tower of Goblins, Skull Dungeon Pot Located in the Tower of Goblins, The Main Tower Chair Located in the Tower of Goblins Table Located in the Tower of Goblins Explosive Barrel Located in the Tower of Goblins, The Main Tower Explodes, harming the player if they are too close to it when it is destroyed. Bomb Box Located in the Tower of Goblins Explodes, harming the player if they are too close to it when it is destroyed. Cannon Located in the Tower of Goblins Withered Stump Located in the Bramble Courtyard Spider Web Located in the Bramble Courtyard Considered an enemy (Greed Attack Skill will produce gold, Resilience Upgrade may restore HP) Bomb Plant Located in the Bramble Courtyard Explodes, harming the player if they are too close to it when it is destroyed. Considered an enemy (Greed Attack Skill will produce gold, Resilience Upgrade may restore HP) Imprisoned NPC Located in all areas of the game. Contains a random NPC. Cave Rock Located in The Secret Path Crystal Located in The Secret Path Stalagmite Located in The Secret Path Bone Pile #1 Located in The Secret Path, Skull Dungeon Bone Pile #2 Located in The Secret Path, Skull Dungeon Chained Skeleton Located in the Skull Dungeon Grey Pot Located in The Main Tower Grey Bone Pot Located in The Main Tower Traps The traps in Lost Castle are mostly harmless once you understand how to avoid them, but they can be especially harmful in certain room layouts. It can be rough to juggle enemies and traps at the same time, but thankfully enemies can take damage and suffer debuffs from traps as well, though that never seems to help too much. Spike Trap Triggers if the player walks over it. Activates after a short delay, so you can run over them most of the time. Can also be jumped over. Fire Trap Triggers every few seconds. Can inflict the burning debuff. Ice Trap Triggers every few seconds. Can inflict the freezing debuff. Falling Trap Triggers if a player walks on the large shadow. A red X in a circle will appear around the shadow and shortly after an object will fall from the ceiling. Damages and knocks back anything still standing in the circle. Falling Traps sometimes do not have a shadow. Poisonous Mushroom Sprays out poisonous gases all around itself that will damage and poison the player if they get close. Plant Trap Triggers if a player walks over it. Explodes after a few seconds. Spider Egg Sac If not destroyed quickly, the Egg Sac will spawn two of either type of Cancerous Spiderling, OR one Demon Spiderling. Treasure Chests Treasure chests are quite common in this game, and there are six different types of them in-game. The item pool for treasure chests will differ somewhat from area to area in terms of weapons and armors, but all other items can drop in any area of the game. Rarer treasure chests tend to drop far more items than more common ones, and seem to have a better chance of dropping weapons or armor. Treasure chests will be opened if attacked. Wood Chest The lowest quality treasure chest. These have a chance to appear after clearing a room. Thief's Chest Thief's Chests only show up when you start a new run, and only when you have unlocked the proper upgrade for them. Another upgrade allows you to raise the maximum number of Thief's Chests provided per run to 3. Silver Chest A slightly better chest than the Wood Chest. These have a chance to appear after clearing a room. Golden Chest The best quality of chest that can appear after clearing a room. Demon's Storage Chest These chests can rarely be found in side rooms that are attached to the main room. After all the enemies are defeated the metal bars around the Chest will lower allowing the player to open it. These always seem to contain at least one weapon, one piece of armor, or one treasure. Great Golden Chest Gold Chests spawn after a boss is defeated, save for the final boss. They will rarely appear in Bramble Courtyard outside of a boss fight and in siderooms in the other areas. Removed Treasure Chests Old Chest Replaced by Demon's Storage Chest. Gold Chest Replaced by Great Golden Chest. Side Rooms Side rooms are often hard to come by intentionally, the reason being that there is no indication of which room is a side room and which room leads deeper into the area. This is especially painful because you can not backtrack in Lost Castle; you can only move forward or into side rooms. Thankfully, the upgrade "The Sixth Sense" grants you a chance to have an indicator show you which of two doors leads to a side room. Here are a few of the things that can be found in special rooms: Free Item/Chest Sometimes on the other side of traps, sometimes protected by enemies, sometimes just sitting out in the open! No matter the case, nothing beats free stuff. Shops Shops can vary in size, selling as few as two or three items or selling up to eight items. Armor, weapons, treasures, gem fragments, almost anything can show up in a shop. Evil Altars Evil Altars are generally pretty rare. They can grant permanent stat boosts (for a single run) at the cost of 50 HP. It doesn't actually take away 50 max HP, it just damages the player for 50 HP. Challenge Rooms Side rooms can occasionally be filled with monsters or darkened until all enemies are cleared out, like in the above image. Darkened rooms sometimes have a shop, npcs, or items sitting out, but both of these room types will grant the player a couple of chests upon clearing it. Attached Rooms There are actually two specific kinds of side rooms that are attached to a main room. These rooms are obvious, but you may not always be able to enter them. These attached rooms often contain some monsters to clear out for an extra chest, a shop, or even a couple Evil Altars. Huge Statue In order to clear out a Huge Statue the player must throw 3 bombs at it. Although it seems like it would be a rare occurrence to have 3 bombs when running into one of these, the upgrade "Demolition Enthusiast" grants the player a free bomb for every main room they enter. Mysterious Door Mysterious Doors will only open if the player pays it the amount of gold that it asks for. It's prices are as follows: 8 coins in Tower of Goblins. Does not appear in Bramble Courtyard. 16 coins in The Secret Path. 20 coins in Skull Dungeon. 24 coins in The Main Tower. NPCs Generic NPC There are two generic NPCs with scripted text in the tutorial, but after that you can only find generic NPCs in breakable cages. After freeing them they will do one of two things: freely give you an item, or ask you for coins or a food item and in return will grant you an item. The item quality can vary wildly. Masked Man One of the few story centered NPCs. He is the first person you meet in the Goblin prison and opens the door for you so that you can escape and search for treasure. Meets you right before the final boss and will drop you some items if you speak to him at that time. Goblin Travelling Merchant Offers to give the player a great item for 20 coins. The item can be anything from a weapon to a single apple, so it's a bit of a gamble to purchase items from the Goblin Travelling Merchant. The price will increase by 10 coins each time you buy an item, but the price will cap out at 50 coins. Weapon and armor drops are dictated by the area the player is in. Goblin Merchant Appears near shops. Has a few lines, but doesn't do much else. Goblin Bone Picker The Goblin Bone Picker will give you a weapon from the area you find him for a certain price, and you can purchase multiple weapons. Although the Goblin Bone Picker used to charge extra money for each subsequent purchase, all weapons are sold at a static price depending on the area. The prices are as follows: Tower of Goblins: 10 coins Bramble Courtyard: 20 coins The Secret Path: 30 coins Skull Dungeon: 40 coins The Main Tower: 50 coins Enchanter You can run into the Enchanter randomly when exploring the Skull Dungeon or The Main Tower areas, and for 20 coins he will enchant the weapon you are currently holding. The price will increase by 10 for each subsequent enchantment and has a maximum price of 60 coins. These enchantments are separate from the enchantments that randomly come with weapons or armor. You can only have one purchased enchantment at a time, but you can keep buying them for one weapon until you get one you are satisfied with. Both the yellow text enchantments and these purple text enchantments can add or subtract stat points. Blacksmith You can unlock the Blacksmith by purchasing the upgrade "The Key of the 1st Cell." At the beginning of each run, the Blacksmith will provide you a free random weapon. You can increase the number of weapons provided per run by purchasing the upgrade "Forge Skill," which you can do a maximum of 2 times. This leaves the player with 3 extra random weapons each run. Unlike the Thief and the Pharmacist, the Blacksmith's appearance changes on each new run. Thief You can unlock the Thief by purchasing the upgrade "The Key of the 2nd Cell." At the beginning of each run, there will be a Thief's Chest for you to open, provided by the Thief. You can increase the number of free chests by purchasing the upgrade "The Dodger," which you can do a maximum of 2 times. This leaves the player with 3 free Thief's Chests per run. Pharmacist You can unlock the Pharmacist by purchasing the upgrade "The Key of the 3rd Cell." At the beginning of each run, speaking to the Pharmacist will grant you a free potion. You can increase the number of free potions by purchasing the upgrade "Better Crucible," which you can do a maximum of 2 times. This leaves the player with 3 free potions per run. You can also purchase the upgrade "Alchemist" to guarantee that the potions that the Pharmacist gives you will never have negative effects. Soldiers When you travel through The Main Tower area, you may come across caged NPCs with randomly generated armors and weaponry. If you free them before clearing a room of enemies, they will help you fight. If they are still standing when the room is cleared, you will be able to talk to them for a few short lines of dialogue and they will rarely drop their weapon for the player. Eyes Monster While the Eyes Monster does not converse with the player like a standard NPC, it does function as a slot machine which can pay out with various rewards. The cost for each play depends on the area in which you are playing. A corresponding achievement refers to the slot game as One-Arm Bandit. The costs are as follows: Tower of Goblins: 4 coins Bramble Courtyard: 6 coins The Secret Path: 8 coins Skull Dungeon: 10 coins The Main Tower: 12 coins One-Arm Bandit Rewards Armor Drops a random piece of armor for the player. Bomb Drops a random combat item for the player. Erosion Drops a random Blighted weapon for the player. This is the only way to obtain Blighted weaponry. Food Drops a random food item for the player. Jackpot Drops a random treasure for the player. Lightning After a few seconds, the player will be struck by lightning. The lightning bolt can be dodged, but it's sometimes tricky to avoid. Money Drops a number of coins for the player. The number of coins can range between 2 to about 25. Potion Drops a random potion for the player. Weapon Drops a random weapon for the player. Category:Environments